1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the mounting of valves to flexible pipe within a typical plumbing system. More particularly, a mounting system provides for rigidly affixing a valve to a flexible pipe such as polybutylene passing through a structure such as a partition wall.
2. Background Art
Household water piping systems installed throughout the United States in the past decade have been composed primarily of one of three competing materials: The metal copper, and two synthetic materials, polybutylene (PB) and chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC). Copper systems have dominated usage since the 1950's and employ technology which was in part developed decades earlier for other types of metal pipe. Polybutylene and chlorinated polyvinyl chloride are synthetic polymers developed more recently. Chlorinated polyvinyl chloride came into use in the 1970's while polybutylene reached widespread use in the 1980's. The high cost of early deterioration and failure of copper water piping continues to lead to the use of polybutylene and chlorinated polyvinyl chloride piping systems. It is well-known that a need exists to replace copper systems with a code-approved piping material having more resistance to some of the possible causes of copper deterioration such as aggressive chemicals in the water or electrolysis.
In the early 1980's, the incidence of copper problems continued to increase. When polybutylene became more commercially available, more plumbing installations included the use of polybutylene. The cost savings associated with the use of polybutylene were clear and many installers felt that it would rapidly surpass copper in overall use. Such has not been the case. Continued consumer objections to the look and feel of polybutylene systems, especially in exposed areas, have slowed down the acceptance. Polybutylene has thus far been unable to fully replace copper in the residential construction market, especially in the upscale segment of such a market. Basically, copper remains a preference of consumers when appearance is a deciding factor.
Copper pipe is attractive and sturdy to the touch in exposed areas, while polybutylene is plain and its flexibility distressing even after assurances that polybutylene is strong and such flexibility can be an asset. Most consumers have used metal piping systems for years and have learned to equate rigidity with quality, and conversely associate flexibility with potentially serious problems. For the consumer, it is understandably difficult to ignore this deeply ingrained response when evaluating a polybutylene system.
It can be argued that manufacturers of polybutylene piping products have not developed new product designs to meet consumer standards, but instead have chosen to compete with copper only at the low end of the plumbing market. Such an argument is substantiated by two major marketing decisions by polybutylene pipe manufacturers. The first decision was to concentrate on the mobile home market segment, whose aesthetic standards for piping were not nearly as demanding as conventional construction standards. The small diameter, soft copper tubing in use with mobile home systems was already lacking in appearance and somewhat flexible to the touch especially in exposed areas. Polybutylene systems easily met the standards for use in this construction area and eventually dominated this mobile home market segment. Unfortunately, such success must have produced the false impression among manufacturers that further aesthetic improvements were not necessary.
The second marketing decision to manufacture and market acetal plastic fittings for use with polybutylene pipe created problems in the industry. Acetal plastic fittings proved to be very susceptable to chemicals found in the water transported by the pipe and also snapped as a result of stress fatigue. Such failures eventually led to a series of class action lawsuits inflicting financial damage to the polybutylene manufacturers and, more important, tarnished the public perception of polybutylene.
Prior to the introduction of synthetic piping materials, extremely rigid metals like red brass, galvanized iron, and hard drawn copper were used in household hot and cold water distribution systems. Because of their resistance to bending and twisting forces at points of user contact, such piping materials were strong enough and rigid enough to function as the sole structural support for other system components such as escutcheons or cover plates for opening around pipes, isolation valves or shut off valves, and outlet devices like laundry valves, hose bibbs, and faucets. This rigidity produced an overall tactile sensation of almost immovable solidity during consumer operation of such components. Conversely, consumers eventually discovered that the sensation of flexibility or looseness usually indicated a problem.
In terms of physical appearance, the most recent of these metal piping systems was the most attractive when carefully installed. Hard drawn copper systems with soldered joints and chrome components bore the same coloration as copper and silver, and thus appeared quite attractive to most consumers. Special plating colorations such as brass, gold, silver, and platinum are available for such components.
As described earlier, chlorinated polyvinyl chloride and polybutylene materials offer advantages over metal piping, but are markedly less rigid. Such flexibility becomes an asset in reducing installation costs but present a liability where rigidity is desirable. Neither CPVC nor PB offer the rigidity at points of user contact such as those described for metal pipes. The resulting tactile experience at points of user contacts can be distressing for those accustomed to the comforting solidity of metal piping.
Components typically used in the art and presented by way of example, include the cover plate and fluid nozzle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,964 issued on Jan. 7, 1986 to Harvey E. Diamond wherein a snap fitted and removable coverplate for covering the outwardly facing surface of a fluid nozzle body flange includes a body portion for covering such flange and tabs projecting from segments of the body portion removable into and out of alignment with portions of the flange defining an opening therethrough so as to be retained in engagement with the flange. The coverplate exposed surface has a finish different from the finish of the exposed surface of the flange, which coverplate finish may be selected so as to coordinate with the finish of other fitting in a bathroom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,777 issued on May 31, 1983 to Daniel D. Logsdon disclosed a decorative escutcheon for inhibiting noise propagation. The escutcheon component system fits around a pipe at the point wherein the pipe projects through a wall. The back side of the escutcheon plate abuts against the wall. A hole through the escutcheon plate is sized so that a pipe can pass through it. An annular flange extends outwardly from the backside of the escutcheon plate and insert is formed of a flexible material compressed and inserted into the interior of the flange. An opening through the center of the insert allows the insert to be passed over the pipe and when located around the pipe, the insert will grip the pipe if the insert is then compressed within the interior of the flange. When the insert is located around the pipe and within the flange, frictional forces hold the escutcheon component system to the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,386 issued on Jul. 18, 1967 to W. E. Politz discloses an escutcheon mounting sleeve and body connecting means for making adjustments of the trim on the fitting being used. The sliding sleeve construction makes mounting an escutcheon on a sleeve and adjusting the escutcheon possible and accommodate variations in the depth of installation of the fitting behind a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,449 issued on May 17, 1955 to W. A. Keithley disclosed a valve escutcheon tube for maintaining an escutcheon on a valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,597 issued on May 10, 1921 to P. Mueller discloses an adjustable escutcheon for use on a pipe or shank without scratching, breaking or marring the escutcheon. It is pointed out that an advantage of the invention lies in the fact that no strain is exerted upon the escutcheon.
As included by way of example, such devices rely on the rigid nature of the pipe to which various fixtures and valves are attached.
The tactile and visual nature of a piping system would therefore seem to be an important factor for a consumer in making a decision on which system to use. Certainly, the system cost and life expectancy are also major considerations but it would seem that in order for flexible piping systems to be well accepted, the tactile and visual standards when compared to rigid piping system must be met. Tactile performance, or "feel" performance can be defined as the degree or resistance to bending or twisting forces experienced at points of normal contact and within normal ranges of force. Visual performance refers to the visual texture or color of exposed segments of the piping system including the components affixed thereto. In establishing need, a convenient and widely recognized standard for comparison can be the standard for hard drawn copper piping described earlier. Such a system does not equal the rigidity of galvanized iron, for example, but presents a degree of rigidity acceptable to most consumers. It has been accepted therefore that a pipe is rigid if its tactile performance equals or exceeds that of copper. Piping which does not meet such a standard is defined as flexible. On such a basis, chlorinated polyvinyl chloride and polybutylene are members of the flexible pipe family. Galvanized iron, red brass and copper are member of the rigid pipe family. Further, it is recognized in the art that rigid piping does not require additional support at interface contact areas, while flexible piping does require such additional support for components or products used in these areas.
There is clearly a need to provide devices and methods for mounting components such as valves and fixtures at interface contact areas such that the rigid piping standards are met yet provide such using flexible piping.